1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to defringing lateral chromatic aberrations introduced in the scanning process.
2. Related Art
In full color processes such as scanning and printing, lateral chromatic aberrations, also referred to as color fringing, can be introduced. Due to imperfections in the alignment of the scanner or printer, the color planes are not precisely aligned. For example, a typical scanner scans an image by scanning a red plane, a blue plane and a green plane. Even in modern scanners that scan in color in a single pass, the three colors can be slightly misaligned.
At present, color fringing is corrected by linear interpolation which attempts to shift the different colors in the direction of scan. However, this approach only corrects from chromatic aberration due to shift. Furthermore, the interpolation filters inherently perform some low-pass filtering, which may cause edges in the direction of scan to become slightly blurred. If the different color components have different blurring, this can introduce color fringing.